Episode 7504 (17th May 2016)
Plot Rakesh is surprised to learn that Pierce wants to stay in the area. Priya explains to Vanessa that Pierce has taken Rakesh's place at his old firm as Pierce and Rhona look round some rental properties. Ashley sets off to a meeting hoping to persuade a committee to name the village hall after Edna. Sandy invites Pearl to an music event that he was going to attend with Edna, but she turns him down, explaining she is going to visit Lily, who is struggling after Edna's death. David is nervous for his first chemotherapy session. Over breakfast, Chas tells Aaron and Liv that she is the executor of Gordon's estate, although she is refusing to arrange his funeral. Robert insists he cannot stand by and watch Liv reject the money like Aaron is. David and Jacob see Dylan while David's undergoing chemotherapy. Pierce jokingly suggests Rhona is finding fault with the properties they looked round as she doesn't want him to leave. The pair nearly kiss, but they are interrupted by Rhona's phone going off. Jacob worries at the chemotherapy session and ensures the nurse has double checked that she have given David the right medication. Dylan explains to Jacob that David is one of the lucky ones. Rhona admits to Vanessa about nearly kissing Pierce. Vanessa warns Rhona to be very careful, as since Paddy and Tess' affair and Tess' death, Pierce has taken Rakesh's job, and is living in Paddy's house. Dylan agrees to send Jacob's video game cheat codes as David's first chemotherapy session finishes. Rhona tracks Pierce down to The Woolpack, and questions why he didn't mention joining Rakesh's old firm. Priya suggests that Rakesh set up an account in Johnny's name and give Kirin's access, instead of sending Kirin money directly from his own account. Pierce explains to Rhona that the job was right for him, but having Rakesh as collateral damage was a plus. Rhona informs Pierce he will have to leave. Ashley returns from his meeting without any objects to the village hall being named after Edna. Aaron persuades Liv to take her share of the money. David tells Leyla he is one of the lucky ones as he will likely beat his cancer. Aaron calls Robert to the pub and tells him Liv has taken the money, although he still refuses to take his share. Pierce watches from a far as Rhona and Vanessa go into Tug Ghyll and he listens to Vanessa's voicemail from Rakesh. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *Dylan - Charlie Gallagher *Nurse - Katy Dean Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Cheomotheraphy room *Tug Ghyll - Living room and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *First episode that Iain MacLeod is credited as 'Series Producer'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,000,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes